Wrap Me, Bite You
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: J'Keir hated Falmer camps, he hated Dwenmer ruins and he simply hated going alone. A slash across the shoulder and a couple days without drinking human blood leaves J'Keir in a mess that could kill him, or maybe with a more than loyal follower this could have a better ending. M!DragonbornxCicero


By far one of my favorite Dragonborns would be my Khajiit; J'Keir, and I love thinking about him with Cicero

The only spell check I have right now is the one on fanfiction

I noticed the lack of M!DragonbornxCicero, so being the wonderful person I am, decided to fix that.

* * *

J'Keir had never planned for this to happen, part of him told him he should have before he went into the Dwenmer ruins of which he hated so much. But no, he went straight ahead without doing so.

No surprise the following happened, after clearing out another Falmer camp, besides the slashed shoulder from one of those damned things, his vision flashed red, and he realized another day has gone by, and he was once again at stage four of his vampirism, if he went back to any hold or village he was primarally fucked. Every gaurd and citizen would came to kill him and he didn't need that. J'Keir sighed, his warhammer lowered. He felt his own blood trickle from his shoulder, he contemped drinking own blood for a moment, but that was liking swallowing his own saliva to ward off thirst.

He wasn't the only one there, however, J'Keir always brought a follower along, usually Ciciero like right now. And Cicero had seen that the usually energetic Khajiit had his weapon lowed longer than usual.

J'Keir panted, sweat running off his small nose, his bloodlust strong, he thought of drinking from Falmer, but no. He wasn't gonna drink from those ambomination of what could have been a rather tasty elf species. "Listener?" He heard, J'Keir's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder, seeing the crazy jest.

"What?" J'Keir panted, his voice low and dangerous.

"The poor Listener seems to be out of breath, Cicero agrees, Cicero finds falmer quiet tiring."  
"Yes, they, are..." J'Keir panted.

"Is Listener alright? Tell Cicero, Cicero will help!"

"What could you possibly help for J'Keir?" When at this point, J'Keir was rather foul mannered, he was surprised Cicero hasn't attacked him. Oh, what was he thinking, Cicero would never hurt his dear Listener. But it was true, Cicero couldn't help in this situation.

"Cicero has to make sure the Listener is well as well as the Night Mother" Cicero said, placing his hand on J'Keir's good shoulder. "The Listener is wounded, shall Cicero use the Listener's clothing to use as a wrapping for your wounds?"

Blood loss was not one of J'Keir's main concerns, OK, so it was because he wasn't gonna die today, but he wondered how the hell is he gonna get blood, J'Keir nodded, the pain was unbearable and he could feel liquid life slip from him. Cicero dug though the Listener's pack, seeing if he could find something that could act.

J'Keir slumped up against a small dirt pile, blood staining the dirt, the scent of his blood so strong that if there was another damn Falmer camp they should be out hunting for them. J'Keir closed his eyes, grasping his shoulder, "Hurry up, Cicero, J'Keir isn't sure how much he could go on with this." He said, his voice tired from blood loss, but Cicero, loosing his attention span along with his sanity, became sidetracked from all the shiny things that The Listener seemed to have, stolen or bought, it really didn't matter to Cicero.

"Oh, Listener sure does live a nice life, rich from all that stabbing, huh? Cicero can't get all that money, but Cicero doesn't mind." He said, digging trough all the amulets and rings that J'Keir kept around, most of which enchanted, if it didn't have it he sold them, "Or perhaps the Listener kills them then loots their house? Is that it, Listener? Wise listener! Kill them so those pretty things arn't owned anymore!"

J'Keir had no clue why he, despite his injuries, just got up and cut off the jester's lips, but then he would have to listen to his crying. He debated which one was worse, but it was kinda his fault, if he known about Cicero's constant babbling he would have killed him when he had the chance, but then he wondered, maybe it isn't to late, he could still kill him and blame it on a falmer when Nazir questioned him, but decided he wasn't gonna kill what little the Dark Brotherhood had left thanks to Astrid.

"Damnit, Cicero, can you stop digging through J'Keir's things?" He rasped, but Cicero didn't seem to hear or listen to the wounded Khajiit's request.

"Oh Listener certainly lives a wonderous life, having such pretty gems, wonderous weapons and certainly dashing clothes that would be perfect for wrapping up his bleeding wound." Cicero sang as he pulled out some of J'Keir's fine clothing, while J'Keir could see the garb with his night vision, he tried to distinguish if it was anything important, a few seconds past, J'Keir gasped, "Wait, Cicero!" J'Keir gasped, that was a Thalmor robe. J'Keir fucking loved Thalmor robes despite them being hard to obtain, considering he was a Khajiit and only those fucking High Elves got to strut their snotty asses in those fine robes.

Alas, Cicero tore a piece of, the sounds of the cloth ripping echoed in J'Keir's mind, his eyes wide in horror, of course he shouldn't feel bad about Cicero disgracing the wardrobe of something just as hated as J'Keir's kind, but either way he just loved strutting his stuff in front of those snooty High Elves, making them mad seeing a Khajiit in a 'superior races' apparel.

"There, now we can wrap your wounds." Cicero said, a smile on his face, J'Keir, with what strength he has yelled at Cicero with his thu'um, soon, Cicero found himself at the other side of the Listener, which was quiet far away considering the part of the dungeon where the Falmer settle was pretty wide open.

Cicero was stunned for a short while as he lay on the filthy floor, his head ached as well as his back and chest from the impact, shocked, he displeased his Listener. One of his sworn duties and he failed, J'keir's breathing was so loud and angry Cicero could hear it all the way across the room.

A few moments later, Cicero got up, hoping the Listener was still conscious, Cicero moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, wobbling back at the Listener. Cicero understood why the Lister was mad, kind of, after all Cicero did disgrace his belongings, fooling of stupid Cicero. He approached the Listener, who had his head bowed and his hand still on his arm, Cicero let out a small sigh of relief, seeing as how the Listener was still conscious, that means Cicero isn't to late to save him!

"It's alright Listener, I hope you'll still let foolish Cicero tend to his wounds." Cicero said in his little puppy voice. Hegot down on his knees, a hopeful smile on his face as he held the cloth towards J'Keir's view. J'Keir didn't as much glance at the fool, but his eyes glowed with anger, literally glowing. Cicero brought his hands closer to the Khajiit's wounded shoulder, small stuttered chuckles came from his mouth before J'Keir shot glance.

"Don't touch me, fool!" He snapped, Cicero brought his hands back. "Goddamnit, for someone sworn to protect me and the Night Mother you should at least get permission of what you tear up."

"But Listener.-"

"Shut up, can you ever shut up?!" J'Keir yelled, Cicero looked at the Keeper shocked, but nonetheless still was determined to please the Listener.

"No, Cicero lives to serve and protect the Night Mother and her Listener." He said, grabbing J'Keir's shoulder and began to wrap the wound.

"Hey, what are you?!" J'Keir winced in pain, stuble was one of the many things Cicero was not, and grabbing his wounded shoulder wasn't the greatest idea. J'Keir shouted in pain as Cicero forcefully began to tend to his wound.

"The kind Listener spared Cicero, if Cicero wanted to I could smite you and feed your corpse to my pet rat!" Cicero said, his insane smile back as he wrapped the cloth around J'Keir's shoulder, "But kind Cicero will spare the ill-mannered Listener, I am sworn to protect you, forever and always, until one of us dies, but that won't be now." He bantered, his insane laugh echoing through the room.

"Have you lost it?!" J'Keir yelled, he grunted, grabbing Cicero's hand and forcing it away, Cicero smiled, pushing his hand closer to him, J'Keir growled pushing it back like Cicero offered to wrap his wounds with his crotch cloth.

"Is the Listener blind? A blind cat?" He laughed. J'Keir had to admit, it was a stupid question

"Poor, sweet Listener, I hope you know Cicero hates to see you in pain." he chuckled, wrapping it around the wound, with much difficulty from J'Keir's squirming and pushing, one final time before J'Keir found the pain to be to much to fight back the rather strong jesture and let Cicero finish wrapping it up, "But it will be gone now, my sweet Listener." Cicero said, sliding his hands away from the Listener's wounds, leaving a few streaks of a mix between his and the Listener's blood from when J'Keir scratched him a few times, they were deep gashes, but not as bad as J'Keir's wounds, so Cicero didn't worry much. "See, kind Cicero will always make sure the Listener is safe, even though he made Cicero fly all the way across the room." he chuckled. "Even when poor Cicero is injured, hurt and with possible head trauma, Cicero forgives the Listener." He said.

J'Keir wasn't one to complain, but he was an asshole towards Cicero a lot, so much sometimes J'Keir wondered if Cicero had his limits and would either refuse to assist him or kill him in his sleep, the second one being more likely if Cicero has had enough of him, J'Keir sighed, "Thank you, dear Cicero."

Cicero giggled in delight, "oh, I knew the sweet Listener couldn't stay mad a sweet, selfless Cicero!"

"But, can we rest here for a bit, I feel a bit..."

"oh no! Cicero understands, if Listener wants to rest then Cicero shall rest with him." Cicero said, taking a seat next to J'Keir on the dirt pile, "Cicero will stay by the Listeners side as well, even as you sleep in the deep dark dungeons, I will! Cicero will keep you safe." He giggled, wrapping an arm around the Khajiit's warm body. "Like Listener will keep Cicero warm as we rest, hmm?"

"Yeah..." J'Keir murmered, not pushing the madman off or wrapping an arm around him, just letting him stay there, sleep was so inviting to J'Keir, even though he risked bleeding to death, eh, what did it matter? J'Keir closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

...

...

_Uh, Listener, please, feed on Cicero_

_..._

_l live to serve, I'm yours, forever, uhh, and always_

_..._

_Always.._

_..._

A couples hours later, J'Keir had snapped awake, unknowing how he could sleep in what he fear most, he looked around, eyes adjusting to the dark, soon enough he found Cicero sitting near one of the dead snow elves singing an unfamiliar song, probably something to sing to the Night Mother. "Oh, you're already awake." J'Keir said, sitting up, a sudden pain shot through his shoulder, he groaned, remembering his injured shoulder, he rubbed his arm slightly, the pain will be with him for quiet some time, that was certain.

"Oh, yes, Cicero isn't as much of a deep sleeper like the Listener." J'Keir swears to Dibella if Cicero calls him that one more time, "but with those wounds Cicero wasn't surprised one would feel quite tired, or dead." He ended that statement with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Keeper." For a moment, J'Keir found himself staring at Cicero, he felt his stomach growl by looking at him, his eyes went instantly to Cicero's neck and he nearly bitch slapped himself because of his stupidity, he had a fresh source of blood right in front of him and he didn't even realize it, but now was no time for insulting his stupidity or attatchment so far to do any kind of harm like that to his dear Cicero. He had found an answer to his problems, and maybe a permanate solution, that is if Cicero didn't kill him.

"Well, shall we go?" Cicero asked.

"Wait." J'Keir held his hand out in a 'wait' sort of gesture. "We need to stay here." He said as he walked closer to Cicero.

"Oh, Cicero thought you'd need a cat nap before you'd feel better." Cicero smiled, realizing or knowing from the start of the pun he made. "Get it?! Cat nap?!" He laughed at his own joke.

"No, it's something else, tell me Cicero, you'd do anything for me?"

Cicero cocked an eyebrow, he may have been mad, but he knew when someone was coming on to him, "Yes, Cicero lives to serve the Listener." J'Keir smiled what Cicero could tell to be a smile, like he could tell if a Khajiit was smiling or not, J'Keir was only a few cats Cicero met in his life that he hasn't fed to his pet rat.

"Good." J'Keir trailed his pay to the jester's chin.

"Listener, Cicero isn't sure how to kiss a cat, or if Cicero even wants to." Cicero whimpered as J'Keir leaned in on the helpless jester, knowing how Cicero need more than just this than to kill him, it was perfect.

"It's alright, Cicero, it's not like that at all." Before Cicero could react, J'Keir plunged his teeth into Cicero's neck, Cicero yelped out it pain at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't a subtle bite like when J'Keir snuck into people houses for a drink, oh no, this is how J'Keir always wanted to do it, wanting to make his victims feel his teeth sink deep into them, making a messy gash.

Cicero gripped onto J'Keir, feeling the blood trickle down his neck and stain his shrouded armor. "Oh, Listener, oh. That hurts, it doesn't tickle." He murmured, it felt like he was slowly being decapitated.

J'Keir didn't seem to listen, he just stood, he didn't need vampire seduction for Cicero, Cicero would let J'Keir do this to him, no questions asked, but he wondered if Cicero would lay with him as well as let him feed on his blood. His surprisingly tasty blood, J'Keir thought the taste of ones blood could reflect on their personality, as cheesy as it sounds, he tried the sisters in Solitude as a food source, their blood tasted the awful kind of bitter, like dirt and Hagraven feathers. He tried Healga in Riften, her blood tasted like sex and from what J'Keir thought to be Dunmer semen, it made J'Keir ashamed to be a worshipper of Dibella because of the whore, but he never expected the blood of Cicero to taste so good, maybe it's because J'Keir liked him, most of the blood he drank was from people he hated, that could be the cause.

A few moments later, J'Keir parted, blood staining his fur, he laps his teeth with his tongue, "Oh Cicero, you are such an obedient Keeper." He whispered, nuzzling Cicero's neck. It tickled, but Cicero didn't say anything about it.

"I, do live to serve, but Listener..."

"Do you know you saved your Listener, if you pushed me away I would be killed by those damn heathens."

Cicero smiled "Well, Cicero does protect."

J'Keir parted from Cicero and began to walk away, "Come on, fool, I want to get out of here as quick as we can."

Cicero nodded, un-sheathing his sword and catching up to the Listener, making a note he'll stop by the Thalmor embassy.


End file.
